


Too Cute To Handle

by monotufu



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Isaac, M/M, erica is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotufu/pseuds/monotufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Could you please please write a stoyd where Stiles and Boyd are a very sappy married couple and the others are disgusted (and slightly jealous) by it :)</p>
<p>Isaac came out of the kitchen with a groan and threw himself onto the couch, head landing in Erica's lap. She paused her game and put a hand on his hair, combing her fingers through the curls.</p>
<p>"What's wrong now?"</p>
<p>Another groan, louder and more dramatic than the first.</p>
<p>"They're just so...cute!" His voice was muffled, but the disgust was clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cute To Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I really enjoy writing Erica. Who knew?

Isaac came out of the kitchen with a groan and threw himself onto the couch, head landing in Erica's lap. She paused her game and put a hand on his hair, combing her fingers through the curls.

"What's wrong now?" 

Another groan, louder and more dramatic than the first.

"They're just so...cute!" His voice was muffled, but the disgust was clear.

"Stiles and Boyd baking again?" She was trying not to laugh at him, really she was. Kind of.

"They're all, "pass the sugar, babe", or, "taste this for me, hun", or, "we need eggs". It's so adorable and I can't handle it!"

"To be fair, we are running low on eggs." Okay, she was laughing at him a little.

"Erica, that's not the point!" He sat up, hair now looking like he'd put his head out the window on the highway.

"There's a point?"

"They're so...so..." Face scrunched up, Isaac appeared to be having an aneurysm.

"Married?" 

"Yes!" Alright then.

"...and the problem with that is...?" Drawing out the question, she leveled him with a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Well, Allison and I have been together for months and we're not like that. They got together two weeks ago!" There it is.

"You're jealous."

"What? No!"

"Oh my god, you so are! You want to be all cutesy and nauseating too!" Blushing, Isaac turned to glare at the wall. Okay, now she really was laughing.

The door to the loft opened mid guffaw, hailing the entrance of Scott, Derek, and Allison. Scott paused at the sight of Isaac trying to tackle Erica off the couch, but the others were unfazed.

"Erica, stop instigating pack infighting." Derek deadpanned, calmly walking over to smack the betas upside the head. They pulled apart, Isaac looking at least a little sorry. Erica, however, knew a softy when she saw one.

"Yes sir, Alpha sir." Sarcastic salute executed she bounced out of reach of his next swat, still laughing.

"You hang out with Stiles too much."

"Not since he and Boyd shacked up. Speaking of which..." An evil look turned to Isaac, and he made a mad rush to shut her up before she could say anything. No such luck. Holding his hands away from her face, Erica smugly declared, "Isaac's jealous of their squishy love!"

"Really?" She couldn't tell if it was a judge on Isaac or their antics that filled Derek's voice, but it was judging. Hard.

"Isaac?" Allison almost sounded hesitant, but Erica was very familiar with that gleam in her eye.

"It just...looks kinda nice. How. In love they are." There was definitely a halting quality to Isaac's speech, and he lowered his flaming face to stare at the floor. Thus he missed the dark haired projectile that landed them both on the floor, Erica dodging out of the way just in time.

"My ickle bitty Isaac wants more love! I shall squeeze him, and cuddle him, and never let him go!" Allison proclaimed, rubbing her face furiously into his chest while her arms pinned his own against his rapidly compressing rib-cage. Scott, at this point, had joined Erica in laughing hysterically on the floor. Derek raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and walked into the kitchen...

"Stiles, stop turning my pack into a sideshow." 

...where he came face to face with the cutest, smiling kiss being placed on Boyd's flour smudged, equally happy, face. Blinded, he about-faced and went back out to see his betas piled on top of Isaac, who was valiantly trying to claw his way out from under them.

"Why me?" As always, the universe had no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. Like, "favourite thing I've ever written" fun. ^_^


End file.
